Forever
by Likithak
Summary: SHORT STORY. Olivia reminisces about a passionate affair with a Sergeant while working as an Army Doctor that changed her life.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody! Had some free time on my hands and an idea for a** **short story** **popped into my cheesy like all my stories okay?** 😂 :P

 **Enjoy the read! :)**

Olivia paced around the room searching for a photo album which had pictures of her in college. Her friends from college had called her last week informing her that they should all meet and hang out once, for old times sake. She thought it would be a terrific idea. With her busy life as a trauma surgeon and a mother of two beautiful girls she hardly got any free time. So when Abby her best friend from college called her up, Olivia was beyond excited.

Right now , Abby, Quinn, Huck and Harrison were all in her living room drinking wine waiting for Olivia. She had told them excitedly that she kept all the pictures of their fun times together.

Olivia opened her closet and kneeled down to open the drawer on the bottom. She found only towels there. _Wait, the pictures were here when I saw them last month._ She reminded herself, confused.

That's when it hit her. She put them all in a box and kept them safely in her study.

She immediately got up and sprinted to the study. She found the box at the top cabinet of her shelves which had many of her case files. She opened the box to find the pictures and was relieved. _Phew._ She opened the album and saw a picture of her and Abby in their dorm room smiling. She smiled looking at it. She flipped through to see more pictures and that's when she noticed one loose picture placed facing downwards. She turned it around and instantly her eyes went wide, her heart skipped a beat, memories came flashing down.

It was a picture of her in her white coat in an army camp in Afghanistan siting next to _him._

Her body tensed as she looked at the picture. All those moments that she spent with him, that she had buried so deep into her head were coming back to the surface grasping for recognition and realisation. _It had been 8 years._

She closed her eyes tightly to prevent those thoughts and again ...she could only see him. _Fitz, she gasped._

The year was 2011, when Olivia was barely starting out. She was fresh from college and a new doctor. She always knew she wanted to become a trauma surgeon and therefore she signed up for any learning opportunities that came by while also starting her further studies. The excitement knew no bound when she was offered a chance to work at an US Army Camp with a senior doctor. Sure she didn't have much experience, but there were senior doctors that would supervise her. This kind of opportunity came rarely and she readily accepted. The amount of knowledge and experience she would again would be unparalleled to anything else, she thought.

Olivia smiled as she thought about her early 20s. The day she found out she would be working at an Army Camp for 6 months. She was so excited that day she went out and partied hard with Abby. She continued to think about how she met him there.

"Olivia" Cyrus called her. He was a great surgeon who was working there and Olivia had been assigned to work under him. They both forged a good friendship during the first weeks of working there.

"Meet Sergeant Fitzgerald Grant. He's the man keeping the country safe" he added smiling.

Olivia looked up to see him and her breath caught. Her features softened as she got up to greet him. Her eyes still taking in the huge frame of the tall,tanned and muscular man in front of her.

Fitz clenched his teeth to prevent himself from showing any emotions on his face as he processed the effect of looking at the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He looked neutral on the outside, but inside he could feel his body turn warm, instantly.

" Pope. Thank you for your service, Sergeant" Olivia introduced herself.

Fitz nodded his head saying "You're doing a great job. Thank you"

Olivia smiled looking at him. He looked about 6'2, she definitely noticed those bulging biceps, the broad shoulders, all gloriously tanned. His eyes were an all consuming beautiful colour of ocean blue. She turned her head to look at something else when she saw he had noticed her checking him out.

"I'll leave you guys to your jobs. See you later Cy, Dr Pope" Fitz said looking in their direction.

Cyrus patted Fitz on his back before he left.

"He's the son of 2 senators. His parents had big hopes on him to run for President someday,but Fitz was adamant about joining the Army and serving the country. He's a great man" Cyrus said looking at his files.

Olivia smiled in admiration. _Fitzgerald Grant was something._

Almost 3 weeks passed since they met. Both of them being extremely professional were cordial to each other. But there were tons of moments of stealing glances, looking at each other from the corner of the eye. They knew they were attracted to each other, but no way in hell they would act upon on it. _Or atleast that's what they thought then._

Their true feelings came out when there was an unexpected attack at the camp site. While the men fought back and won, it was Olivia who was hit in her thigh with a bullet. Olivia still remembers how he came running to hold her from collapsing on the ground. That was the first time he had called her form her first name, otherwise it was always "Doctor Pope" or simply "Pope".

"Olivia! Hang on. Do not give away. I will not let anything happen to you" Fitz said frantically. That was the first time she had seen any sort of emotion of his face. He was always stone faced, maybe that's what years of training, wars, death does to you. She remembered those blue eyes staring at her, her hands gently holding her waist, as he picked her up and ran to Cyrus.

Thankfully, the bullet did not hit the femoral artery, thereby saving her life. After a week of recovery Olivia was able to walk on her own, with just a small limp dude to the remaining pain.

All the while she was recovering, he came everyday. Everyday in the evening and sat beside her. They would just sit there staring at each other, having these indecipherable conversations without even speaking. Olivia's head was filled with so many confusing thoughts. Why was he visiting her everyday? Did she mean something more than a colleague to him? Did he care for her? Maybe he's just doing his duty. _Well, visiting you everyday is not his duty, her brain reminded._  
She knew she liked him. From the day she laid her eyes on him, she was attracted to him. His personality, demeanour, those rare occasions he smiled and more importantly his heart. His pure heart. Over the course of working there, Olivia realised what a caring man Fitz is. He was stern and strict, but also patient and sympathetic. Just everything about him was pulling her like a magnet.

She slowly woke up from her bed. Sleeping and resting for a week made her very irritated and bored. It was 7pm in the evening. She came out of her room slowly and went out in the open. It was getting dark, the air was chilly and she hugged herself tighter. She looked to her right to see that his office lights were on. She decided to go talk to him if he was still there.

She went to his office and was let into his chamber by his guard who smiled and enquired about her health.

"Sir Dr Pope is here to see you." He informed.

Fitz instantly looked up from his file he was reading. Olivia? Here?

"Let her in" he said calmly.

Fitz got up from his chair to see Olivia slowly walking in with a slight limp. He walked little closer to help her out, but she put out her hand subtly as if telling him she was fine.

"Dr Pope. Did you need anything? You shouldn't have taken the trouble to come all the way here" he said walking back to his chair, careful to not show his face to her. He was sure his expressions would give him away. He had a hard time controlling himself when she was around. He felt she was the flame trying to melt away the mask he always wore to the outside world.

Olivia sat down on the chair infront of him. _So formal, he is. She thought._ She ignored his sentence and said "I came to thank you. Thank you for saving my life" she said looking into his eyes. She saw how he behaved when she was around. He used to clench his teeth, gulp, not make eye contact. _It must mean something! Oh come on! She thought._

"It was my duty" Fitz replied simply sitting down infront of her. Olivia smiled externally, but she was slightly irked at his response.

"You came to see me everyday. Was that also your duty?" She asked, this time. She was herself surprised at her boldness. To be honest, Olivia liked him and she knew he had feelings but was just being difficult or whatever that he was trying to be.

Fitz was at a loss of words. He wasn't prepared for this question coming so directly from her. He couldn't tell her the real reason. He couldn't tell her how much it pained him to see her whimpering in his arms after being shot. He couldn't tell how he felt as if his life had ended as he saw her getting shot and ran towards her. He couldn't. He didn't know why. He didn't know why she had to come into his life and make him a mess. He didn't know why he was so attracted to her, why he cared so much about her without even knowing anything about her or even having a decent conversation with her. _Why was this happening to him ?_

 _"_ Dr Pope, you are very important to us and to the country. I wanted to see for myself that you were getting better." He answered, looking away.

 _Important to "us" and "country"! Olivia scoffed internally. She knew he was lying. He didn't even look at her while talking._ Olivia was hurt. She had built up this whole situation where they would probably become friends or tell each other their true feelings and ...she just felt disappointed. Or maybe he didn't like her that way she liked him? Maybe she misunderstood him? Maybe she cooked up a story by thinking too much. Regardless or what the real situation was, Olivia felt rejected. She felt like a stupid, dumb teenager for crushing on someone who didn't have any feelings for her.

Fitz saw her face change slightly. He knew she wasn't expecting this answer. But, there wasn't anything he could do. He liked and respected her way too much to start something that would only end in heartache and regret. He was not the kind of man to just hook up randomly with someone for the sake of attraction. They were two people living in diametrically opposite worlds thrown together due to coincidence. _Or atleast that's what he thought._

Olivia looked at him one more time and said "That is very kind of you. Thank you again. I should go, you seemed busy when I came in" her words stung him. He could sense the disappointment in her words. He kept looking at her as she got up. He tried to get the door for her, only to see her move slightly faster and open it for herself. He stood at the door looking at her walk away slowly into the night.

A week passed since they last spoke in his office. Olivia kept her distance. Gone were the days where she would steal glances or smile at him whenever she saw him. She remained cordial to him, like everybody else. Fitz was getting irritated at her behaviour, but hey, he brought this upon himself!

One evening, he exited his office early to go to his room to take a quick shower before he addressed the soldiers about an important matter in the mess. His ears suddenly picked up the giggling sound of a woman nearby. He instantly recognised the voice. _Olivia._ He turned to see Olivia sitting on a jeep with a coffee mug laughing and talking to Edison Davis, the head of their unit. They seemed to be having a great time. Edison was telling her stuff and she laughed in response. His blood boiled. The anger that rose within him could literally be felt as a heat wave if you stood near him. _What the hell was she doing with him?_ Edison Davis was a player. He had his ways and charm that tricked any woman to fall to him. He would only end up hurting Olivia, he thought. _What did you do then?_ His brain reminded.

Just as he thought of going and telling Edison off, he told himself that Olivia and her personal life was none of his business. If she wanted to date him, then he was nobody to interfere or intervene. With great difficult and inner battle, he walked fast to his room, trying to ignore how beautiful she looked when she laughed.

Olivia was enjoying talking to Edison and the highlight was when she saw Fitz seething in anger looking at them. She knew he was mad. She saw him clench his fists and look at Edison like he wanted to kill him. But, as expected he just ignored and walked away. After seeing today's expression on Fitz. It had become clear to her that he liked her too. She saw how he walked towards them slightly , stopped and then walked back. He looked crazy.

This is going to be fun, she thought smirking.

 **Do leave your comments below! Would love to read what you think about this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**So sorry for the late update! Here it goes**_ 😊 __  
 _ **It's not long, I'm sorry. Will update again soon.**_

 _ **Sorry for any mistakes, I did not edit it.**_

 _ **_**_  
It had been exactly two weeks since Fitz first saw Olivia with Edison. And to make things worse for him, they were joined together at the hip. Everywhere he went he saw them together, laughing, giggling and just so happy that it irritated him to a great extent. His patience on was on a loose thread right now and he himself was afraid that might do something if it continued.

But underneath all the annoyance, what he truly feared was, did she really like Edison? Did she really care for him? This question was haunting him so much so that he wasn't sleeping well. Just the one look of them together and he was irritated the whole day. He didn't show it though, he always had the same expression on his face. Stern, commanding and strong.

Olivia here was having a great time. She learnt a lot by working under Cyrus and she was just really happy that this trip paid off. She felt good working here, in these surroundings. However small her contribution was, it was significant. That thought made her happy. It's been three weeks since the explosion and finally the place looks like it's getting back it's fervour. On a personal side, Olivia was enjoying the attention from Edison. They used to hang out together in the clinic when they were both free, went on evening runs together and ate together in the mess everyday. With his "ultra eye-roll" pick up lines that made her laugh senseless, he made it no secret that he liked her. Olivia at one point even thought they would make a great pair and she should just date him. But she cannot bring herself to think about anybody else than Fitz. What was up with her? She tried. She really did.

She even tried thinking of Edison one day she was pleasuring herself but ended up thinking about Fitz and sighed out of frustration and satisfaction mixed together.

And the worst part was, Fitz was completely ignoring her. Here she thought maybe he would jealous or something and make the first love. But no, he didn't care. And that's what hurt her the most. She wanted him, but he clearly didn't. And so she decided she would ask out Edison. Maybe this would be good for her. Edison was funny, flirtatious and just fun to be around.

Next day 8pm

Olivia and Edison were in the mess for their dinner when she saw Fitz walk in. Their eyes met for exactly a second before he looked away. He looked pissed. Was he mad about something ? Was he mad about seeing her with Edison ? No Olivia, stop cooking up stories she reminded herself. She ignored him and continued to eat her dinner with Edison. In the back of her head, she was thinking about asking Edison today after dinner to be her boyfriend. Thoughts of Fitz flashed in her head, but she corrected herself saying he was one big infatuation and nothing else.

After finishing dinner, Edison and Olivia walked around in the open space, just enjoying the evening breeze. They walked slowly, each in their own world. Olivia couldn't stop thinking about Fitz. Was he really pissed? Was he mad about seeing her with Edison? She couldn't forget his blue eyes staring intently at her. She saw so less of him nowadays. She was genuinely surprised to see him today.

They almost reached the door of Edison's room when Olivia realised. She turned to look at him to say goodbye, only to see him looking at her with a particular glint in his eyes. She knew what that meant. Their heads moved closer, her lips almost touching. _But all she could thinking about was Fitz ! Dammit!_

Olivia jumped back before they could kiss. She couldn't do it. She just couldn't. She saw the look of surprise and disappointment on Edison's face, but she just didn't care right now. Her head was a mess. She needed to get out of here. She said "goodnight" haphazardly and left before he could say anything.

Olivia walked faster towards her own room. She was thinking about the embarrassment she would've caused Edison. She felt so bad, she felt like she used him or lead him on. She decided the first thing to do tomorrow was to apologise to him.

She started to walk faster to reach her room and that's when she saw him. Fitz. Waiting outside her room standing by the door staring at her with ice cold eyes. _What the hell was he doing here?_

She slowed down for a second, only to regain her step back and walk towards him.

She stoped slowly when she reached where he was standing.

They looked at each other for almost a minute before he cleared his throat.

"Edison is not right for you" he said with a stern look on his face.

 _Did he just?_

"Excuse me?" She asked annoyed. Who was he to tell her whom to date?

"He's a player. He'll only hurt you" he said coldly. _What is going on? Why is Fitz at my door in the night telling me to stay away from another man like I was a freaking child!_

 _"_ I don't think it's your business" _Ouch. Did I really say that?_

Fitz clenched his teeth and moved closer.

"I will not repeat myself" he said.

I didn't know what to say. This day was turning out to be really weird.

"And why do you care?" I said I'm almost an accusatory tone. How dare he? How dare he act all interested in me and tell me off the other day and now comes and tell me not to date another guy.

"Because" he started to say but he couldn't complete his sentence.

"Because ?" She asked. She was enjoying this. Though his face didn't show, she could see the inner battle going on in his head.

"Because you like me" Olivia said boldly, looking straight into his eyes.

There was a moment of panic on his face, as if caught off guard. But he instantly turned expressionless. Fitz was absolutely surprised at being confronted about his feelings like this.

Olivia stared at him, hoped he would say something. But alas, he stood there like a state contemplating. She sighed. She just couldn't understand this man. She moved to the side and walked behind him to open the lock on her room door. Fitz was one conflicted man and she was just annoyed that he didn't say anything.

"Olivia wait" he said turning around to see her back to him, slightly bent trying to open her door. He couldn't help but admire the beautiful shape of her body. The small waist, larger hips and the generous swell of her bottom. He had checked her out before without being noticed, but today standing so close to her, he couldn't stop himself.

Olivia turned around to see him standing dangerously close to her. She moved back and rested against her back against the wall. He moved closer and her senses went to shit. She was breathing slowly, his cologne fanning on her face. It was just too much for her.

Fitz walked closer and bent slightly to look into her big brown eyes. The eyes that had captivated him from the day she entered the camp.

"What, Fitz?" She asked innocently.

He lost it when she called him Fitz. It sounded so sexy and just right.

His lips curved at the corners and Olivia was shocked to see the beginning of a small forming at his mouth. _Is he smiling ?_ She had never seen him smile.

"I like you. He'll, I've liked you since the day I met you." He said honestly, not once looking away from her eyes. Olivia's chest swelled up my being able to release the air inside. _Is this really the same Fitz?_ She wondered.

Her lips parted and she let out a deep breath. That's when Fitz moved closer to her until their lips were almost touching. She could feel his breath on her face. He put his hands against the wall next to her head, as if trapping her between himself and the wall. Olivia shuddered at the proximity. He was too close to her but they weren't touching and it was killing her.

He looked into her eyes once again before opening his lips as he took her in his mouth gently. What she thought was gentle turned into a rough kiss in a less than a second. His hand was on her face, pulling her more towards him. His sucked on her lower lip before entering his tongue into her mouth making her moan. Olivia felt like she was going to faint any moment. The pleasure, excitement and thrill that she felt right now just couldn't be explained. His tongue was doing unimaginable things to her and she didn't want him to stop. The reluctantly broke their spectacular kiss. Olivia gasped for air, while Fitz looked at her with a smile on his face. He looked so handsome when he smiled, she thought.

Unable to take it, she pecked his lips again making him chuckle and grab her by her waist.

She pulled away from him and looked at him. She wanted him so bad, and he didn't look any different.

She gave him the keys to her room, and he opened the door behind them while still kissing her.

_  
 _ **So..how was it? Did you guys like it? please comment!**_

 _ **And I will finish the story in another 1-2 chapters. May consider a sequel if the response is good.**_ 😛

 _ **Also, will try to update next week. Two more exams to go. Please wish me luck, I really need it this time. Ugh.**_ 😭


	3. The Light

Olivia felt somebody move beside her and she woke up to see Fitz sitting on the bed, wearing only a pair of shorts. She admired his back, the dimples and toned muscles underneath the tanned skin that she enjoyed making love to last night.

Last night. That's when it flashed to her. She and Fitz indeed had slept with each other. The intimacy and connection that she and Fitz shared was like nothing she's experienced before.

Fitz felt Olivia's eyes on his back and he slowly turned. A small smile crept up on his face the minute his eyes landed on her. Olivia smiled in return and moved towards him. Fitz slept back on the bed and Olivia lay on his chest. He wrapped a protective arm around her as he squeezed her skin.

She played with the small curls of hair on his chest.

"So what happens now?" She asked, looking lost in space.

Fitz sighed, not knowing what to say.

"I have no idea" he said looking at her smiling, before he claimed her lips once again.  
_

The remaining 4 months at the camp went by faster than Olivia had expected. These 4 months had been the best time of her life. Professionally too, but personally more. She and Fitz managed to be together without being caught or noticed. A wave of happiness or a sense of relief? She didn't know what it was. All that Olivia knew was that, she felt at home. She felt at peace. She felt that she finally reached her destination, without even charting a course for it. It was unexpected bliss and she was basking in it.

Fitz too didn't feel any different. He couldn't spend a day apart from Olivia. It scared him sometimes, how much he depended on her without her realising it. 6 months has passed since he met her for the first time and he thanks all the good in the world that made him meet her.

But none of them spoke about the future. Their would both dodge any question that came their way. Did they even have a future? Olivia was supposed to go back to DC and practice as a trauma surgeon and Fitz had years of work more to do. It scared them to death to face the reality of their situation.

None of them were ready to speak, but also because they knew. They knew it in their heart that life had played a wicked game on them both. They were just saving themselves from getting hurt, alas. Because Olivia and Fitz both knew that what they experienced with each other was no where near ordinary. It was something that just couldn't be put into words.

Olivia sat on the bench outside, taking in the cool desert air. She hugged her sweater tighter to herself as she inhaled a deep breath at the feeling of warmth. She had been sitting here for the past 2hrs. She was thinking of what to say, how to face this situation. She felt a kind of heaviness in her chest, which refused to go away. As much as she tried to be positive, hoped the universe would show her a sign, a positive one, the one she hoped would be true no matter how small the possibility.

Lost in her own thoughts, she didn't notice Fitz sitting next to her.

She turned to look at him. He looked handsome in his black jacket and jeans. But there was something off about him, his eyes had no shine, they looked as lifeless as a dried leaf. Looking at him like that, Olivia's eyes turned moist.

Fitz turned to face her and he could never forget the look on Olivia's face. She looked completely broken, hurt and vulnerable. It's like she too knew what would happen next and was having difficulty in coming to terms with it.

"Fitz"

"Livvie" he said as he leaned closer and ran his finger across her cheek.

"I'm leaving tomorrow" she said looking at him.

"Don't leave" he said before he realised.

Olivia broke down listening to that and kissed him.

"Is there any hope?" He asked sadly looking at her.

They held each other close that night, made love like never before. The sadness of tomorrow turned them into inseparable lovers of the night.

"Babe, what are you doing here? We're all waiting for you!" Olivia heard a voice behind her.

She closed her eyes and let out a small breath. She opened her moist eyes and immediately stuffed the picture back into the box.

"Nothing. These photos took forever to find!" She said waving the photos of her college days at her husband.

"Are you okay? You seem a little low" He enquired concerned with how she looked.

"Oh yeah I'm fine! Let's go they must all be waiting" Olivia said and walked out of the room before he could say anything.

Her husband opened the box that had all the old photos and like always his eyes only landed on one particular one. The picture that he feared the most. It was of Olivia and Fitz. He often found Olivia wandering searching for old pictures. In the beginning he thought she just missed the old times, but later he realised it was only one particular person she missed. And it hurt him to death. But he never asked her about it and she never shared. But that didn't stop him from getting information about the man on the photograph. He knew everything there was to know about Fitz.

He knew she loved Fitz. She never spoke a word about him though. Almost like as if he was something special that she only wanted to keep to herself. It pained him, but he loved her more to be jealous of a short relationship 8 years ago.

But, at the back of his head lay a fear, what if she were to ever meet Fitz again? Would she leave him? Their marriage? Their daughters? Would she?

All this gave him an intense headache and so he decided to ignore his thoughts and join everybody else who were now in the garden enjoying.

The day Olivia left.

Olivia looked around to see if he would come to send her off but was hurt when she saw he wasn't there.

"Fitz already said his goodbye to me. He also told me to inform you. He's on an important conference call from DC" Cyrus said.

"Oh okay" Olivia said trying to sound casual, but she felt her heart break into a million pieces.

"It was never going to work, Olivia" Cyrus said looking away from her.

Olivia looked at Cyrus with a mix of surprise and shock.

"You knew?!" She asked, almost yelled.

"Of course" he said and smiled and put his hand around her.

Olivia leaned into Cyrus and they walked to their car.

She looked back one last time.

There he was, almost 50 metres away. Staring at her like she was the only thing that mattered. Ah the irony. Olivia let the tears fall on her face as she waved at him for one last time. She clutched her chest to prevent herself from falling form the shear pain that she felt right now. She felt like the ground beneath her was slipping away and she couldn't do anything about it.

Fitz waved at her. He felt his soul leave his body at the sight of her crying and leaving. He took one long breath and smiled at her with tears in his eyes.

" _I love you"_

_~Maybe we believe in perfection and fairy tales more than we should~_

 _THE END_  
 ___

 **Okay! I know there are a lot of pissed people. But it's a short story and it was supposed to be a sad story from the beginning. I know you're disappointed and I'm sorry. I just wanted to write something different for a change. I hope you guys understand !**

 **Also, will update THE TUTOR in the next few days.**  
 **And, I'm coming up with a new story. Don't worry won't separate OLITZ this time.** 😛

 **Do leave your comments below!**

 **Thanks for all the love and support. Y'all have no idea how much it means to me.** ❤️


End file.
